My Stats & Prob Paper
by feithecontact
Summary: This is a paper I wrote for my Statistics and Probability class, based on a survey I handled on three types of activities: watching anime, playing table-top rpgs, and playing ccgs. Although it is funny, be warned it also contains actual information. The s
1. Default Chapter

Dan Riley  
Statistics & Probability  
Mr. Hamparian  
  
**D.N.A.**  
or  
**The Propensity of the Student Population of Tantasqua  
Senior High School to Participate in Activities Deemed  
Dorky and/or Nerdy.**  
  
Confronted with the problem of choosing a topic that would (probably)  
interest me enough to force me to complete it, I fell back on my  
shameful past of Dorky and/or Nerdy activities. In order to determine  
the degree to which this dreadful plague of Nerdiness had pervaded our  
venerable institute of education and higher learning, I decided that I,  
Daniel Riley, must become the one to sniff out the dirty secrets of the  
populace. So I turned to that most antiquated method of skullduggery;  
the survey.  
  
The survey itself is a deceptively simple thing; a sheet of paper with  
some words and some blanks on it. The easiest way to detect one of  
these dreadful artifacts is to look for the words 'please check only  
one' or 'check all that apply'. However, knowing that these horrid  
spies would be passed out under the pretense of some 'school project',  
I knew that my victims would be unable to refuse. So began my quest to  
uncover the roots of dorkhood within Tantasqua.  
  
In retrospect, I find that the results may have been more interesting  
(not to mention making it easier to ferret out the participants, it  
being deemed unfair for me to require they name themselves) had I  
included questions referring perhaps to income or grade point average.  
Then I could have known whether it was the poor, turning in their  
ignorance to these vile acts, or the decadent rich collapsing in on  
themselves with habits of depravity. I also could have seen whether it  
were the uneducated folk who knew no better, or evil-minded scholars  
who leashed their brains to tasks other than learning.  
  
Alas, hindsight were always 20/20, as it were. However, back to the  
surveys.  
  
Yes, but not only was I interested in what amount of the populace,  
rendered in per cent, partook in such depravity. No, also I wished to  
know the natures of these horrid acts, and the opines of the fiends who  
did them. And so I delved deeply in research into the dark arts  
towards which no human mind should willingly lend itself. Or perhaps I  
just took a look at the books I owned. It makes no difference. But  
the plan I came away with was to create for myself a group of known  
offenders, which would find inclusion in the form of opinions but not  
the determination of per cent of population. Indeed, in order to ferret  
out those saucy enough to openly admit to their depravity, I included  
question 5i, which asks if the survey-taker would find interest in the  
formation of a peculiar cult known as a 'club' which would celebrate  
these unhallowed activities. This was the depth of my daring plot.  
  
So, being now armed with knowledge of these arcane matters, I  
formulated my survey. Cunningly I penned the questions which would  
force the fiends unwitting to relinquish their dark secrets unto me.  
Included with this packet which my proxy delivers unto you is a copy of  
this survey, that you may see the care and planning gone into its  
development.  
  
The surveys were handed out to the unwitting populace, and I waited  
with bated breath for my results to come back to me. Anxiety burned in  
my mind as I wondered at the horrid secrets I would discover.  
  
The results came back, and I worked feverishly at them, slaving night  
and day to decipher the black knowledge hidden within. And black  
knowledge indeed was my reward. I now know things not meant to be  
known by the poor, fragile minds of mankind. Of late I have had reason  
to believe that I am being followed, no doubt by agents of these  
vicious arts who have discerned my experiment and determined to  
eliminate me, and with me the knowledge I hold. This is why I have  
decided to deliver these secrets unto you. I hold you in great  
confidence, and trust of course that you shall not let loose these  
secrets which, if unfettered, would mean an end to human life.  
  
But I digress, and grow perhaps overly worried in my dotage. I am  
tired now; to bed and rest I go. Tomorrow I shall reveal the secrets  
unveiled to me, and thus pass on my burden of knowledge to you, my  
friend.  
  
***  
  
Indeed it was worse than I had feared.  
  
A full twenty-one fiftieths, no more nor less, partook at least  
slightly in these dark acts. And worse yet, there was a dark core of  
three fiftieths of the populace who were the masterminds of these  
ceremonies; drenched so deeply in these dark arts that their souls must  
have withered away long ago. This knowledge hanging, clutching  
dreadfully at my heart, I delved on.  
  
It was determined that the students of the tenth year were least  
steeped in depravity, consisting only of thirty-two and one tenth per  
cent who were familiar with the dark arts. The ones of the eleventh  
year, however, are far beyond salvation. A full fifty-one and one half  
per cent of them partake. My suggestion is an inquisition to determine  
the offenders, and their burning at the stake. Nerdiness, after all,  
is condemned by the Founders. The students of the twelfth year, those  
preparing to leave this edifice for other pastures, (of which I am a  
member) were somewhere in the middle. Forty-two and one half per cent  
of my own class are members of this dark cult.  
  
[_Results_. Percentage of students who participated in at least one  
activity out of {roleplaying games}, {collectible card games}, and  
{watching of Japanese animation}. 10th Grade: 32.1%. 11th Grade: 51.5%.  
12th Grade: 42.5%. Total: 42%. Note that 9th Grade is not included  
individually due to scarcity of participants.]  
  
[_Criterion for inclusion_. Roleplaying games: answering 'yes' to  
question 3. Collectible card games: answering 'yes' to question 4.  
Anime: checking at least 3 options for question 5a.]  
  
I found these results rather intriguing, for reason of one of my own  
personal observations during my times amongst the damned. For I had  
seen that the majority of those who partook of these activities were  
males (females being too wise to sully their souls in such a way),  
whilst among those surveyed the women held the majority. Thus I am  
perhaps inclined to believe that the situation is somewhat more dire  
even than my results foretell.  
  
[_Results_. Percentage of students who were male, as opposed to female.  
10th Grade: 39.3% male, 60.7% female. 11th Grade: 37.9% male, 62.1%  
female. 12th Grade: 45% male, 55% female. Total: 41% male, 59% female.  
Note that 9th Grade is not included individually due to scarcity of  
participants.]  
  
[_Criterion for inclusion_. If thou dost not yet know the difference  
'tween man and woman, I wilst not tell thee.]  
  
And this was not all that I found. I have included below an in-depth  
analysis of the general data as to what percentage of the fiends  
partook of which individual depravity.  
  
[_Results_. Notes: 1. The letters preceding items in the following  
tables (e.g., a. Male:) indicates events that are mutually exclusive  
with those of a matching letter. For example, one is either male or  
female. 2. Rpg is a common abbreviation for roleplaying games. 3. Ccg  
is a common abbreviation for collectible card games. 4. Anime refers  
to Japanese animation. 5. Familiar indicates those people at least  
somewhat familiar with Anime. (criterion: check at least 3 options for  
question 5a.) 6. Otaku indicates people very familiar with Anime.  
(criterion: my personal judgement, based upon amount referred to, and  
general knowledge of, Anime.) 7. Club indicates people who replied  
'yes' to question 5i. 8. Insult indicates people who insulted either  
myself or my survey.  
  
10th Grade:  
Total Surveyed: 28 persons  
a. Male: 11  
39.3%  
  
a. Female: 17  
60.7%  
  
b. Rpg: 0  
0%  
  
c. Ccg: 3  
10.7%  
  
b. Anime: 4  
14.3%  
  
c. Rpg + Ccg: 0  
0%  
  
b. Rpg + Anime: 2  
7.1%  
  
b. Ccg + Anime: 0  
0%  
  
b. All 3: 0  
0%  
  
c. None: 19  
67.9%  
  
c. At least 1: 9  
32.1%  
  
d. Familiar: 6  
21.4%  
  
d. Otaku: 0  
0%  
  
e. Club: 1  
3.6%  
  
f. Insult: 1  
3.6%  
  
11th Grade:  
Total Surveyed: 29 persons  
a. Male: 11  
37.9%  
  
a. Female: 18  
62.1%  
  
b. Rpg: 1  
3.4%  
  
b. Ccg: 3  
10.3%  
  
b. Anime: 4  
13.8%  
  
b. Rpg + Ccg: 1  
3.4%  
  
b. Rpg + Anime: 0  
0%  
  
b. Ccg + Anime: 3  
10.3%  
  
b. All 3: 3  
10.3%  
  
c. None: 14  
48.5%  
  
c. At least 1: 15  
51.5%  
  
d. Familiar: 10  
34.5%  
  
d. Otaku: 2  
6.9%  
  
e. Club: 3  
10.3%  
  
f. Insult: 4  
13.8%  
  
12th Grade:  
Total Surveyed: 40 persons  
a. Male: 18  
45%  
  
a. Female: 22  
55%  
  
b. Rpg: 1  
2.5%  
  
b. Ccg: 1  
2.5%  
  
b. Anime: 7  
17.5%  
  
b. Rpg + Ccg: 1  
2.5%  
  
b. Rpg + Anime: 1  
2.5%  
  
b. Ccg + Anime: 0  
  
0%  
  
b. All 3: 6  
15%  
  
c. None: 23  
57.5%  
  
c. At least 1: 17  
42.5%  
  
d. Familiar: 14  
35%  
  
d. Otaku: 4  
10%  
  
e. Club: 6  
15%  
  
f. Insult: 0  
0%  
  
Total:  
Total Surveyed: 100 persons  
a. Male: 41  
41%  
  
a. Female: 59  
59%  
  
b. Rpg: 2  
2%  
  
b. Ccg: 7  
7%  
  
b. Anime: 15  
15%  
  
b. Rpg + Ccg: 2  
2%  
  
b. Rpg + Anime: 3  
3%  
  
b. Ccg + Anime: 3  
3%  
  
b. All 3: 10  
10%  
  
c. None: 58  
58%  
  
c. At least 1: 42  
42%  
  
d. Familiar: 31  
31%  
  
d. Otaku: 6  
6%  
  
e. Club: 11  
11%  
  
f. Insult: 5  
5%  
  
_End results._]  
  
How brazen! A full eleven per cent of the population of the school  
prepared to openly announce their allegiance in a cultish club! I am  
too disturbed. I must needs rest before I finish my report. My brain  
boils feverishly with my knowledge. The one thing that mollifies my  
unrest is that more than half of these open fiends shall soon leave the  
halls of Tantasqua. But how many more shall return, with the incoming  
flood of those of ninth and tenth year?  
  
***  
  
Now I move on from the results of my general group, and on into that  
which includes my list of known culprits. These gibbets of knowledge I  
found much more interesting, as they point to the particulars of the  
dark practices being spread in our school.  
  
It has come to my attention, through hours of incessantly poring over  
the results, that there seems to be steps of proceeding through ever-  
deepening levels of depravity. That thing called Anime appears to be  
the 'gateway', as it were, since it is most-oft practiced, and those  
who practice it are least likely to practice another. Collectible card  
games seem to be the next step down. And finally, roleplaying games  
indicate the very depths of evil and soullessness. For there are the  
least amount who dare delve into the depths of it, and those involved  
are most likely to partake of other evils as well.  
  
As I expected, the majority of those involved in these horrid acts are  
indeed male, females as I have stated being the wiser gender. Thus,  
once the inquisition has begun, I suggest it concentrate largely on the  
male population of the school. Let the heretics burn for their crime;  
none shall deviate from the norm in any way deemed nonstandard.  
  
Below is included an in-depth analysis of each subdivision of heinous  
practices, as well as a total, which accounts for all persons found  
guilty of said acts.  
  
[_Results_.  
  
Rpg  
Total Surveyed: 19 persons  
a. Male: 13  
68.4%  
  
a. Female: 6  
31.6%  
  
b. TSR: 7  
36.8%  
  
b. Others: 12  
63.2%  
  
c. Fantasy: 12  
63.2%  
  
c. Sci-fi: 3  
15.8%  
  
c. Others: 4  
21%  
  
d. Dice: 11  
57.9%  
  
d. Diceless: 8  
42.1%  
  
e. 9th: 2  
10.5%  
  
e. 10th: 3  
15.8%  
  
e. 11th: 5  
26.3%  
  
e. 12th: 9  
47.4%  
  
f. Mixed: 17  
89.5%  
  
Notes: 1. As above, preceding letters indicate mutual exclusivity. 2.  
TSR indicates that the person has played only, or prefers, the products  
of TSR inc., the company which accounts for a large plurality of the  
products sold within the general rpg market. Others indicates that the  
person prefers any other company to TSR. (Criterion: stating of  
preference in question 5a.) 3. Fantasy indicates that the person  
prefers fantasy-based rpgs as opposed to other thematic bases. Sci-fi  
indicates that the person prefers Science fiction-based rpgs as opposed  
to other thematic bases. Others indicates that the person prefers any  
other thematic base for rpgs. (criterion: stating of preference in  
question 5b.) 4. Dice indicates that the person prefers rpgs using  
dice, while Diceless indicates that the person prefers rpgs which do  
not use dice. (criterion: stating of preference in question 5c.) 5.  
Mixed indicates those people who participated in other Nerdy and/or  
Dorky activities as well as rpgs.  
  
Analysis: a. As I expected, more males than females, despite having a  
majority of those surveyed being female. More indication that my  
results may be a low estimate of the population of the school. b. This  
was about what I had expected. I had hoped perhaps for more of a  
variety. c. As I expected. d. I had expected a more overwhelming  
preference for dice. This is due perhaps to the inclusion of my  
friends in the control group, who for the most part share my preference  
of diceless roleplaying games. e. No comment. f. I had not expected  
rpg players to be such a mixed lot; indeed the most mixed of any  
activity. I don't have any theories as to why they seem the most  
prevalent.  
  
Ccg  
Total Surveyed: 26 persons  
a. Male: 18  
69.2%  
  
a. Female: 8  
30.8%  
  
b. Magic: 20  
76.9%  
  
b. Pokemon: 2  
7.7%  
  
b. Others: 4  
15.4%  
  
c. 9th: 3  
11.5%  
  
c. 10th: 3  
11.5%  
  
c. 11th: 11  
42.3%  
  
c. 12th: 9  
34.7%  
  
d. Mixed: 19  
73.1%  
  
Notes: 1. As above, preceding letters indicate mutual exclusivity. 2.  
Magic indicates a preference for the game Magic: The Gathering, the  
current industry leader. Pokemon indicates a preference for the  
Pokemon Trading Card Game, the current industry runner-up (especially  
among younger children). Others indicates a preference for any other  
collectible card game. (criterion: stating of preference in question  
4b.) 3. Mixed indicates those people who participated in other Nerdy  
and/or Dorky activities as well as ccgs.  
  
Analysis: a. Although I had again expected a majority of males, I had  
expected it to be less of a gap with ccgs. However, as it turned out  
the gap was actually greater than with rpgs. b. Magic led the pack by  
about what I had expected. I had, however, expected Pokemon to have a  
greater following than it did. I was probably biased by my two younger  
brothers, whose lives at school seem to revolve around the card game.  
c. No comment. d. About what I expected. In my personal experience,  
those who play ccgs do often tend to participate in others of these  
activities.  
  
Anime  
Total Surveyed: 36 persons  
a. Male: 21  
58.3%  
  
a. Female: 15  
41.7%  
  
b. Owners: 12  
33.4%  
  
b. Viewers: 24  
66.6%  
  
c. Anime only: 25  
69.4%  
  
c. Anime + Manga: 11  
30.6%  
  
d. Anime pref.: 7  
46.7%  
  
d. Manga pref.: 1  
6.7%  
  
d. No pref.: 7  
46.6%  
  
e. Pro club: 15  
41.7%  
  
e. Con Club: 21  
58.3%  
  
f. Fluff: 14  
38.9%  
  
f. Middle: 12  
33.3%  
  
f. Serious: 10  
27.8%  
  
g. 9th: 3  
8.3%  
  
g. 10th: 7  
19.4%  
  
g. 11th: 11  
30.6%  
  
g. 12th: 15  
41.7%  
  
h. Mixed: 21  
58.3%  
  
Notes: 1. As above, preceding letters indicate mutual exclusivity. 2.  
Owners indicates those who actually own Anime, while Viewers indicates  
those who have only seen it. (criterion: answer to question 5b.) 3.  
Anime only indicates the person is familiar only with Anime, and not  
with Manga. (Manga being Japanese comic books) Anime + Manga indicates  
that the person is familiar with both. (criterion: answer to question  
5d.) 4. Anime pref. indicates the person prefers Anime to Manga. Manga  
pref. indicates the person prefers Manga to Anime. No pref. indicates  
the person has no preference. (criterion: answer to question 5h.) 5.  
Pro club indicates the person was for the formation of an Anime club,  
while Con club indicates the person was against it. (criterion: answer  
to question 5i.) 6. Fluff indicates that the person was (according to  
my standards) a 'fluff' Anime viewer; had seen only Anime I considered  
fluff. Middle indicates the person had seen Anime other than what I  
considered fluff, but not what I considered a great amount. Serious  
indicated that the person had not only seen Anime other than fluff, but  
a fairly large amount as well. (criterion: my own personal opinion.  
Anime considered 'fluff' includes: Digimon, Sailor Moon, Speed Racer,  
Pokemon, & Dragonball/Z. There were also instances where the person  
had seen perhaps a single show that was not fluff, but seemed to fit  
into the category of fluff viewer.) 7. Mixed indicates those people who  
participated in other Nerdy and/or Dorky activities as well as watching  
Anime.  
  
Analysis: a. The male/female percentages were about what I had  
expected; a greater mix than the other two activities. b. As expected.  
c. I was pleasantly surprised by a slightly higher amount than I had  
expected being familiar with Manga. d. Again, a pleasant surprise; I  
had expected a greater majority to prefer Anime over Manga. The fact  
that I got even one person who preferred Manga surprised me, as even  
among fans Manga is much less well-known in the US, and much harder to  
find. e. Happily, a fairly large percentage were interested in the  
possibility of a club. My extremely conservative estimate of  
attendance if a club were formed is a minimum of 10 members (as not  
everyone who says they are interested will likely join). f. This  
section of the survey was full of pleasant surprises. Again, I had  
pessimistically expected a greater percentage of 'fluff' viewers, but  
found that the lead was not so great. g. No comment. h. About what I  
had expected.  
  
Total (Control Group)  
Total Surveyed: 47 persons  
a. Male: 25  
53.2%  
  
a. Female: 22  
46.8%  
  
b. Rpg: 2  
4.3%  
  
b. Ccg: 7  
14.9%  
  
b. Anime: 15  
31.9%  
  
b. Rpg + Ccg: 2  
4.3%  
  
b. Rpg + Anime: 4  
8.5%  
  
b. Ccg + Anime: 6  
12.8%  
  
b. All 3: 11  
23.3%  
  
Analysis: This is mostly useful for finding the probability that, given  
that a person participates in at least 1 Dorky and/or Nerdy activity,  
they participate in any particular one (or any particular combination).  
  
_End results_.]  
  
Thus, in conclusion, and in accordance with this data collected through  
my own sly planning, toil, and work, I make this suggestion to the  
Student Council:  
  
An immediate Inquisition and pogrom of all dissidents involved in the  
practice of Dorky and/or Nerdy activities. It is extreme, but  
necessary to keep the halls of our school safe from the spreading  
plague of dorkhood.  
  
Wait, I just realized something! I forgot the biggest Nerdiness factor  
of all; a GPA above 3.5! That means the entire Student Council is  
privy to these fiendish miscreants! Burn the Student Council!  
  
Dan Riley,  
Witch-hunter extraordinaire  
  
**Extra!!**  
Favorite Anime  
1. Rurouni Kenshin  
2. Neon Genesis Evangelion  
3. Princess Mononoke  
  
Most Watched Anime  
1. Pokemon  
2. Dragonball/Dragonball Z  
3. Sailor Moon  
4. Speed Racer  
5. Princess Mononoke  
6. Akira  
7. Ghost in the Shell  
8. Neon Genesis Evangelion  
9. Card Captors Sakura  
9. Gundam  
10. Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Interesting Comments  
  
An anime club would be rediculous get a LIFE!!  
  
I'd join ^_^  
  
Go for it! You are the one! We want a club!  
  
The best! (written next to Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X)  
  
This sucks.  
  
Fun.  
  
Go ahead, have fun, but I'm not interested.  
  
What the heck is anime?  
  
What bonafied morron wrote this last question?  
  
Your welcome.  
  



	2. The Survey

D.N.A. Survey  
Stats & Prob  
  
1) What grade are you in?  
___9 ___10 ___11 ___12  
  
2) What gender are you?  
___male ___female  
  
3) Have you ever played Dungeons & Dragons or any other table-top roleplaying game? ___yes ___no  
a) Which companies' games have you played? (Check all that apply)  
___TSR/WoC ___Palladium ___Other_______________  
___White Wolf ___Warhammer ___Other_______________  
b) Which type of roleplaying game do you prefer? (Check one)  
___fantasy ___super heroes ___anime ___other_________________  
___sci-fi ___cyber punk ___comedy  
c) Do you prefer games with dice or without? ___with ___without  
d) What is your favorite roleplaying game?  
____________________________________  
  
4) Have you ever played Magic: The Gathering or any other collectible card game?  
___yes ___no  
a) Which ones? (Check all that apply)  
___Magic ___Jyhad/Vampire ___Star Wars ___other_______________  
___X-Files ___Middle Earth ___Pokemon ___other_______________  
b) What is your favorite collectible card game?   
____________________________________  
  
5) Are you familiar with anime (Japanese animation)? ___yes ___no  
a) What movies/shows have you seen? (Check all that apply)  
___Princess Mononoke  
___Project A-ko  
___Akira  
___Fist of the Northstar  
___Ranma 1/2  
___Pokemon  
___Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X  
___Maison Ikkoku  
___Gundam  
___Neon Genesis Evangelion  
___Tenchi Muyo  
___Card Captors Sakura  
___Robotech/Macross etc.  
___Sailor Moon  
___Dragonball/Z  
___My Neighbor Totoro  
___Fushigi Yugi  
___Ghost in the Shell  
___Bubblegum Crisis  
___Nadesico  
___Revolutionary Girl Utena  
___Cowboy Bebop  
___X/1999  
___Magic Knight Rayearth  
___Serial Experiments Lain  
___Blue Seed  
___Record of Lodoss War  
___Kiki's Delivery Service  
___Battle Angel  
___Ninja Scroll  
___Wings of Honneamise  
___Speed Racer  
___Escaflowne  
___Those Who Hunt Elves  
___Gasaraki  
___Sorcerer Hunters  
___Iria  
___Sakura Wars  
___Slayers  
___Devil Hunter Yohko  
___Armitage  
___Legend of Crystania  
___other_________________  
___other_________________  
___other_________________  
b) How many anime tapes/DVDs etc. do you own? _____  
c) What is your favorite anime? ____________________________  
d) Are you familiar with manga (Japanese comics)? ___yes ___no  
e) Name up to 3 manga you have read:  
________________________ ________________________________________________  
f) How many manga compilations (graphic novels, magazines, etc.) do you  
own? _____  
g) What is your favorite manga? _______________________________  
h) Do you prefer anime or manga? ___anime ___manga ___no preference  
i) Would you be interested in the formation of some kind of anime club?   
___yes ___no  
j) Any comments on the possibility of an anime club?  
______________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________  
  
7) Have you never heard of any of this stuff, and think this is a very strange  
survey?  
___yes ___no ___who cares?  
  



End file.
